


Balance

by TheUltimateFanGirl7



Series: Prodigy Balance [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateFanGirl7/pseuds/TheUltimateFanGirl7
Summary: Chaos tries to reign, Balance must be appeased.
Series: Prodigy Balance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678009
Kudos: 24





	Balance

**Author's Note:**

> I'd just like to say, I have absolutely zero idea where this AU idea came from. None. Zilch. Nada. It just popped into my head and refused to leave. So. Here you go. You have it.
> 
> Chow for now ~TheUltimateFanGirl7

When the world first came into existence out of the empty void, it existed as simply a hunk of rock. Soon, however, Balance came forth and added water, so that the Earth was not just one thing. Then, Balance made light, so to be equal with the darkness. In time, life came to the planet, and with life, Balance sent death. When creatures first appeared, some ate plants, while others ate meat, and Balance was content. And so, through the years, Balance kept itself certain: with good, there is bad; with peace, there is war; with satisfaction, there is hunger and thirst and loneliness; with joy, there is sadness. Whenever something came to be, Balance brought along an opposite.

When Chaos tried to usurp Balance by creating the kwamis and Miraculous, Balance intervened and made the most powerful of them Creation and Destruction, and mandated that one could not be in use without the other.

As Mankind evolved and learned and explored, new talents arose. Eventually, Prodigies began appearing: people particularly skilled in their chosen craft. Chaos saw this, and sought to take advantage of it. He manipulated time and reality, and his plan was set into motion with the birth of a child. Her name was Gwenore, and by the time she was three, people would be coming for miles just to hear her sing.

When Balance received word of this, she was outraged. Previously, prodigies had to work hard, and over time they became rather gifted, but not extraordinary. Not like Gwenore. Little Gwenore, who was only a toddler, but already a pawn in many a sick game. None more so than Chaos’ attempts against Balance. Balance felt herself tipping, becoming… less. But she could not kill an innocent child, who knew nothing more than following the whims of others. Of others who would use her.

Balance dove into the threads of reality. She watched how they interweaved with the strings of time, and she carefully stroked the knots of fate. When she came upon the mess of cuts, knots, and messy tapestry that Chaos had created to get little Gwenore and all others who would follow after her, she was devastated. The weavings were too tight, the cuts irreparable, the knots to tangled to follow. She allowed herself a moment, only a moment of closed-eyed mourning, before she set about doing what she could to fix Chaos’ mess.

In the end, there was little she could do about what he had done. Extraordinary prodigies would still be born. They would still be far beyond the previously possible. They would still show young and need no practice. But, there would be far less of them than there would have been had Chaos gone unchecked. Balance still remained tilted. With a breath and hand carefully guided by Father All and Mother Nothing, she weaved in new strands to the tapestry of Prodigies. She left her mark, and herself was appeased.

To be wholly and completely talented beyond the normal-gifted, a price must be paid. To be able to do what no other can, a person would have something that all else could do and they could not.

To Gwenore, sweet, innocent Gwenore, Balance gifted a slice of herself, and the child lost the ability to speak. Her singing voice remained, but no longer was common conversation a possibility for her.

Over the years, many Prodigies and they’re countering Balances would come to be.

Rodrich was the most excellent swordsmith, but he could not walk. Sebastian knew more about math than any other, but he could not read words. Rosiana painted the stars as they were seen by the gods, but she could not sing for her life.

Not all Balances were so impeding, however. The Balance was meant to be something that could be commonly done, not something to destroy their livelihood.

Jeffery could count to unknown heights, but he could never touch another living creature. Abby wrote the grace of the ages, but she could not ever smile. Millicent danced to the syren’s songs, but sat still for no more than a few minutes.

In the end, Chaos made his mark on the world, but Balance remained appeased. The Balance of the Prodigies might not have been perfect - for how can natural fidgeting be balance to the dancer of the gods? - but it was still balance. The ability to do something, for the ability to do something. Balance had herself, but she didn’t have to ruin lives. And besides, on some level, she liked the world shaped by the creation of Chaos’ Prodigies. Mankind advanced so much farther so much faster because of them, and life was so much more interesting. Some of the most beautiful things in the world came about through Chaos’ Prodigies. So she would not destroy their specialty. She would not paralyze the painter, nor blind the swordsmith. She would not choke the singer, nor uninspire the author. She would not trip the dancer, nor make unsharing the genius. Balance made balance, but let them share their gifts with the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short, but it's really just intended to establish background for the rest of the series.


End file.
